The invention relates to a presser foot for use in combination with a sewing machine, and more particularly, to a presser foot used in combination with a zigzag sewing machine which is especially adapted to produce a combination stitch.
The term "combination stitch" as used herein means a pattern of stitches as shown in FIG. 1 by the reference numeral 1 by way of example, which is produced in such manner that a first series of stitches 2 are firstly formed on a fabric in the normal feeding direction A' as shown in FIG. 2 and then the fabric is turned 180-degree to bring the bottom to the top, and a second series of stitches 3 are formed again in the normal feeding direction as shown in FIG. 1. In this case, during formation of the second series of stitches 3, the bottom surface of a presser foot of a sewing machine is partly pressed against the precedingly formed first series of stitches 2 and is subject to a considerable frictional resistance. As the result, the feeding amount P.sub.2 of the second series of stitches 3 may be decreased and get shorter as compared with the feeding amount P.sub.1 of the first series of stitches 2, as shown in FIG. 3. Consequently, the finished pattern of stitches 1 would become remarkably deformed, especially when the intended combination stitch 1 comprises a pair of symmetric stitch patterns.